In present-day data processing systems, the use of automatic teller machines is well known as a means for making a deposit or for obtaining cash or for other business transactions. The automated teller machine accepts a bank card which may include means identifying the customer, such as a personal identification number (PIN), a bank identifying number, and an account number. Of course, additional data or information may be required of the system in the overall arrangement depending on the complexity of the business operation.
While the format and arrangement of printed information on the bank card varies for each business establishment, certain information is desirable to provide a record of the transactions. The printed information on documents used in the banking transaction may include the name and address of the customer and the business, the amount and kind of transaction, time, date or other like information.
It is also known that the documents used or required in the transaction may comprise a single sheet or ply on which is printed the essential information relative to the banking transaction and that a portion of the document may be easily removable along a line of perforations for providing and/or retaining a record of the transaction.
The document may comprise a back or bottom ply on which is printed the essential information along with a bank code symbol or like machine readable mark, and a front or top ply which may be secured to the back or bottom ply by means of a line of adhesive or the like. The front or top ply may extend over a portion or all of the back or bottom ply and may be removable therefrom by the customer or user for the desired use.
Another arrangement comprises a multiple ply document which includes the printed information including the bank symbol on all plies and wherein the plies are secured together by means of a line of adhesive along one edge of the document.
A further arrangement uses a business form in the nature of an envelope having a back ply, a label removable from the back ply, and a front ply for covering the label.
While the just-mentioned various business forms provide a record of a transaction, it is desirable and is requested by certain business institutions, such as banks and savings and loan businesses, that an identical receipt or record of the business transaction and the specifics thereof be provided for the customer and for the business.
Representative documentation relating to multiple ply business forms includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,816, issued to F. H. Neubauer on Sept. 28, 1971, which discloses a continuous series of envelopes wherein each envelope contains a permanent adhesive along three edges to seal the front and back portions and form a packet for housing an insert. The front and back portions are bonded along the remaining edge by a releasable adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,871, issued to A. J. Erickson on Apr. 27, 1976, discloses a machine loadable multi-pocket, multi-section article carrier stock having a marginal strip and transverse score lines and leaves bonded together at one end of each carrier section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,661, issued to B. Klein on Sept. 13, 1977, discloses an envelope comprising front and back panels interconnected along three edges thereof forming a first pocket and having an insert opening between the edges of the panels. A center flap is connected to the remaining edge of the back panel along a fold line and overlies a portion of the back panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,281, issued to P. W. Halse on Sept. 12, 1978, discloses a continuous business forms assembly having upper and lower webs with intermediate webs. The bottommost intermediate web is fan-fold type and has a front cover in underlying relationship and connected to an adjacent web along a fold line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,430, issued to J. P. Martineau on Aug. 10, 1982, discloses an envelope assembly having two outer panels, a partition panel, and an envelope flap integral with one outer panel. The partition panel is sealed along all four sides to one outer panel to provide a compartment which may be opened by tear line perforations adjacent one pin hole feed strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,865, issued to C. G. Bowen on Dec. 6, 1983, discloses a mailer assembly with a front ply and a back ply secured by a U-line of adhesive. The back ply has a flap portion which overlies a tab portion by means of releasable or fugitive glue spots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,496, issued to R. T. Kaluza on Jan. 15, 1985, discloses a multiple ply assembly having individual sheets and a travelers ticket holding folder formed by lines of adhesive and having a line of perforations extending laterally across a panel of the folder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,160, issued to W. W. Fiske on Apr. 29, 1986, discloses a negotiable instrument mailing device having an addressee panel, a return address panel and a negotiable instrument panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,481, issued to D. M. Kercher on Nov. 25, 1986, discloses a combination multiple ply manifold business form and airline ticket jacket.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,850, issued to D. G. Wagner on Dec. 1, 1987, discloses a mailer including a return envelope and a remittance stub combined in the outer envelope.